


the first time

by horny_bastered



Series: Anthony and Owen [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horny_bastered/pseuds/horny_bastered
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Anthony and Owen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978957





	the first time

work template


End file.
